


Nur eine Maschine, was?

by Tophy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tophy/pseuds/Tophy
Summary: „Hör zu Connor, ich mag keine Androiden, okay? Ich mag sie nicht in meiner Nähe haben und heute Morgen hab ich vielleicht für einen kurzen Moment vergessen, dass du nur eine verdammte Maschine bist. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich in dir mehr gesehen habe, als das Stück Plastik was du eigentlich bist.“ Und damit war für Hank das Thema beendet und Connor war nicht wirklich schlauer als vorher.Die Story wie Connor auf etwas andere Art und Weise ein Abweichler wird und was nach Markus' Revolution passiert.





	Nur eine Maschine, was?

**Author's Note:**

> In den ersten Kapiteln verfolge ich noch relativ nah das Geschehen der Story. Erst zum Ende hin wird es etwas anders. Ich hatte unheimlich viel Spaß meine erste fanfiction zu schreiben. Ich weiß, dass es hier vermutlich nicht viele deutsche Leser gibt, aber was soll's :D  
> Ich freue mich über feedback!

Das erste Mal als Connor zerstört wurde, entsprach das nicht wirklich seiner Wahrscheinlichkeitsberechnung. Sein Partner Lieutenant Hank Anderson hatte ihn gewarnt, hatte ihn nicht auf den gefährlich stark befahrenen Highway stürzen lassen wollen. Aber in diesem Moment war es wichtiger gewesen, die beiden Flüchtenden zu fassen. Seine Mission hatte höhere Priorität, als seine Instandhaltung. Er war nicht lebendig. Er würde ersetzt werden, falls er zerstört würde.  
Und dennoch beschäftigte ihn der Gedanke, dass Lieutenant Anderson sich anscheinend um ihn gesorgt hatte. Die Panik in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar gewesen, als er ihn zurückgehalten hatte und Connor hatte nicht verstanden. Nicht verstanden warum.  
„Hey du bringst dich noch um Connor! Du wirst Ihnen nicht hinterherlaufen, das ist ein Befehl!“  
Zwei Befehle, die sich gegenüberstanden. Sie hatten beide auf seinem Display rot aufgeblinkt, hatten ihm die Sicht auf das Geschehen vor ihm genommen. Die Flüchtenden würden entkommen! Er durfte keine Zeit verlieren! Das Wichtigste war es diesen Fall zu lösen und er würde ihn nur vorantreiben können, indem er über den Zaun kletterte um den Androiden und das kleine Mädchen zu verfolgen. Und genau das hatte er getan. Hank hatte er fluchend hinter sich zurückgelassen.  
Der LKW traf ihn hart, als die AX400 sich losriss und ihn zurückschubste. Er prallte auf dem Asphalt auf. Mehrere Biokomponenten wurden stark beschädigt als der Laster über ihn rollte. Sein System zeigte ihm an, dass er sehr schnell sehr viel Thirium verlor. Er würde keine Maßnahmen schnell genug dagegen einleiten können, also lud er seine Erinnerungen auf den CyberLife-Server hoch, bevor ihn das nächste Auto überrollte. Dann wurde es dunkel.

\--------

Hank war keiner dieser Menschen, die besonders gefühlsduselig gegenüber anderen waren. Er trug sein Herz nicht auf der Zunge. Das hatte er auch nicht bevor all diese Scheiße passiert war. Bevor sein Leben den Bach runtergegangen war und nichts mehr einen Sinn zu machen schien.  
Und dann hatte man ihm diesen verdammten Androiden vor die Nase gesetzt der davon besessen war Hank zu nerven mit seiner bescheuerten Mission. Was interessierten ihn denn diese Abweichler? Was interessierte ihn das überhaupt alles hier?  
Und trotzdem war er dazwischen gegangen als Connor wie ein Bekloppter den Drahtzaun hochklettern wollte um den beiden Flüchtenden hinterherzurennen. Auf einen Highway!  
Selbst er war nicht so herzlos, dass er eine Maschine einfach so in ihr offenkundiges Ende rennen lassen würde. Für einen Moment war da Panik gewesen. Dunkle Erinnerungen, die ihn hatten laut werden lassen.  
Aber Connor hatte nicht auf ihn gehört. Natürlich nicht. Hatte dieser Android überhaupt schon irgendeinen Befehl von ihm ausgeführt? Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, wären sie bereits in Jimmy’s Bar kurz nachdem Connor aufgetaucht war um seinen Abend zu ruinieren wieder getrennte Wege gegangen. Und jetzt war er tot, oder zerstört oder wie auch immer…  
Naja, war ein ziemlich kurzes „Vergnügen“ gewesen.  
In seine üblichen trüben Gedanken versunken, war er aus seinem Auto gestiegen um sich bei Chicken Feed einen Burger zu holen. Gary begrüßte ihn mit einem grummeligen: „Hey Hank, wie geht’s?“  
„Beschissen wie immer, du weißt schon.“  
Gary nicke und sah ihn fragend an. „Das Übliche?“  
„Ja.“ Gary wandte sich von ihm ab und machte sich an die Arbeit. Hank lehnte sich gegen die Theke des Food-Trucks und ließ seinen Blick über den Platz mit den Stehtischen schweifen. Er blieb an einer Person hängen. Nein keine Person, an diesem verflixten Androiden! Connor stand keine drei Meter von ihm entfernt, als könnte ihn kein Wässerchen trüben.  
Ungläubig starte Hank ihn an.  
„Was zur Hölle?“  
„Entschuldigen sie Leutnant, es hat eine Weile gedauert bis ich sie gefunden habe.“  
Hank blinzelte. Diese nervige Stimme machte ihn wahnsinnig!  
„Mein Vorgänger wurde leider zerstört, aber CyberLife konnte die Erinnerungen übertragen und hat mich geschickt um ihn zu ersetzen. Dieser Vorfall sollte die Ermittlungen in keiner Weise behindern.“  
„In keiner Weise die Ermittlungen behindern?“, fragte Hank und sah Connor immer noch ungläubig an. „Ich hab gesehen wie du von einem Truck umgehauen worden bist! Und jetzt stehst du hier als ob nichts passiert wäre?“ Hank war laut geworden, obwohl das eigentlich nicht seine Absicht gewesen war. Nein man! Er war bloß ein beschissener Android! Warum wurmte es ihn so, dass Connor einfach nur dastand und ihn mit absolutem Unverständnis musterte?  
„Eine Maschine wurde zerstört und eine andere Maschine ist hergeschickt worden um sie zu ersetzen. Ich verstehe nicht, was sie daran stört.“ Und Connor sah wirklich verwirrt aus.  
„Okay, fick dich“, sagte Hank bloß und wandte sich von Connor ab. Er nahm seinen Burger und sein Getränk von Gary entgegen. Dann marschierte er an Connor vorbei, nicht ohne ihm noch einmal mitten ins Gesicht ein sehr betontes „Fick dich!“ zu schmettern.  
Connors LED leuchtete gelb auf, als er versuchte die Reaktionen von Lt. Anderson zu interpretieren. Er versuchte zu verstehen, warum dieser so aufgebracht war. Und das war er offensichtlich. Sein Blutdruck war erhöht. Es musste etwas mit der Zerstörung seines Vorgängers zu tun haben. Aber keiner der Erinnerungen, die er abrief schien für ihn Lt. Andersons Reaktion zu rechtfertigen.  
Bevor er seinem Partner an einen der Stehtische folgte, wo dieser bereits seinen Burger ausgepackt hatte, scannte er den Food-Truck. Die Information, dass die Lizenz für Lebensmittelhygiene seit dem 20.05.2031 abgelaufen war poppte auf.  
Er richtete seine Augen auf den Burger und scannte diesen ebenfalls.  
Er wollte nur sicher gehen, dass sein vorübergehender Partner nicht etwas zu sich nahm welches ihm schadete und die Mission verzögern konnte.

1680kcal, Fett (36 g), Kohl  
Wasser (53%), Salz (2,2 g)

„Ihre Mahlzeit enthält 1,4 Mal der eigentlich empfohlenen Tagesmenge an Kalorien und zwei Mal so viel Cholesterol. Sie sollten das nicht essen.“  
Hank hatte sich mittlerweile wieder abgeregt. Er freute sich auf seinen Burger und das würde ihm Connor ganz bestimmt nicht kaputt machen. Also sah er auf sein Essen, dann wieder zu Connor und grinste dann leicht.  
„Irgendwann muss jeder mal an irgendwas sterben.“ Er fing an zu essen.  
Connor stufte diese Mission als gescheitert ein und er ließ seinen Partner fürs erste in Ruhe. Allerdings beschäftigte ihn immer noch die Frage warum Lt. Anderson so negativ auf seine Rückkehr reagiert hatte. Die Option ihn danach zu Fragen blinkte in seinem Display auf, allerdings betrug die Chance darauf wirklich eine Antwort zu bekommen gerade mal 12,8 % Prozent. Vielleicht sollte er vorher nach einem anderen Gesprächsthema suchen um das Vertrauen von Lt. Anderson zu gewinnen.  
Sein Programm schlug ihm vor etwas über sich selbst zu erzählen. Immerhin bestanden normale Konversationen, in denen sich Menschen näher kennen lernten, immer daraus, dass beide Beteiligten Informationen über sich preisgaben. Connor wusste bereits einiges über Lt. Anderson, aber umgekehrt war das etwas Anderes. Da Connor allerdings nicht sehr viel über sich zu erzählen hatte und er bezweifelte, dass Lt. Anderson etwas damit anfangen könnte, wenn er ihm erzählte aus was er alles bestand, fragte er: „Möchten sie irgendetwas über mich wissen?“  
„Scheiße nein…“, kam die Antwort von Hank sofort. Soweit kommts auch noch. Warum sollte er an einem Androiden Interesse zeigen? Was sollte der ihm denn schon erzählen können, außer seine verdammte Seriennummer?  
„Tja doch“, schob er hinterher. „Ähm, warum siehst du so dämlich aus und klingst wie der letzte Arsch?“  
Connor wusste das dies vermutlich eine Art Beleidigung sein sollte, aber da er eine Maschine war antwortete er rational.  
„CyberLife-Androiden sollen harmonische Beziehungen herstellen. Mein Äußeres und meine Stimme sind darauf ausgerichtet, meine Integration zu erleichtern.“  
Hank zuckte mit den Achseln und meinte dann betont beiläufig: „Tja, war wohl nichts.“  
Connor konnte diesen Gesprächsabschnitt weder unter positiv noch unter negativ ablegen. Allerdings war ihm aufgefallen, dass Lt. Anderson sarkastisch geantwortet hatte und anscheinend selbst recht amüsiert darüber war.  
Connor deutete das als ein gutes Zeichen und wagte sich weiter vor.  
„Heute Morgen“, begann Connor und legte den Kopf leicht schief, „als wir die Abweichler verfolgten, warum sollte ich nicht über den Highway?“  
Hanks Augen wanderten hin und her. „Das war viel zu gefährlich“, meinte er, vielleicht ein wenig zu schnell.  
Er rettete sich in dem er noch hinterherschob: „Und ich hasse den Papierkram, wenn Ausrüstung beschädigt wird.“  
Allerdings sah er Connor dabei nicht ins Gesicht. Gott, hatte er nicht eigentlich gerade damit abschließen wollen? Connor musterte ihn neugierig.  
„Ich frage mich warum sie so verärgert darüber sind, dass ich hier aufgetaucht bin. Wir hatten nicht den besten Start, aber ich finde wir geben ein gutes Team ab und es würde mich freuen, wenn sie das genauso sehen. Oder hat das etwas mit ihrer Abneigung gegen Androiden zu tun?“  
Ein Befehl machte sich im unteren Bereich seines Sichtfeldes breit.

ÜBER ABWEICHLER SPRECHEN

Hank blinzelte ein paar Mal irritiert. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Android sich an so etwas aufhängen konnte. Es schien ihn wirklich zu beschäftigen.  
Hank überlegte. Er könnte abblocken. Das wäre der einfache Weg oder er könnte es versuchen zu erklären und damit vielleicht die Möglichkeit bekommen die Zusammenarbeit mit diesem Stück Plastik ein wenig angenehmer zu gestalten. Er musste sowieso dadurch. Fowler hatte ihm ja keine Wahl gelassen.  
Also entschied er sich, für ihn untypisch, den schwierigeren Weg zu nehmen und es zu erklären.  
„Hör zu Connor, ich mag keine Androiden, okay? Ich mag sie nicht in meiner Nähe haben und heute Morgen hab ich vielleicht für einen kurzen Moment vergessen, dass du nur eine verdammte Maschine bist. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich in dir mehr gesehen habe, als das Stück Plastik was du eigentlich bist.“ Und damit war für Hank das Thema beendet und Connor war nicht wirklich schlauer als vorher.  
Der Befehl von vorhin war jetzt in die Mitte seines Displays gerückt. Ignorieren war nun keine Option mehr.  
„Möchten sie erfahren was wir über Abweichler wissen?“  
Ah, da war sie ja wieder, die Maschine, die nur ihre Mission im Kopf hat, dachte Hank. Für einen kurzen Moment war er tatsächlich auf diese vorgegaukelte Interessen-Nummer reingefallen.  
„Aber sicher doch“, sagte Hank bloß, aber in seinem Kopf schrie die Stimme wieder: Gott, warum ich?!  
„Wir vermuten eine Art Mutation in der Software einiger Androiden, die zur Nachahmung menschlicher Emotionen führt.“  
Verdammt, Hank war zu alt für dieses Technik-Gequassel.  
„Klartext, bitte“, grummelte er deswegen.  
Connor nickte verstehend und versuchte es erneut.  
„Sie können nicht wirklich fühlen, sondern erhalten irrationale Anweisungen, die unberechenbares Verhalten auslösen.“  
Darüber dachte Hank einen Moment nach und zog am Strohhalm seines Softdrinks.  
„Emotionen machen nichts als Ärger. Die Androiden ähneln uns doch mehr als gedacht.“  
Connor wusste auch mit dieser Information nicht wirklich etwas anzufangen. Aber anscheinend fiel es Lt. Anderson schwer, Maschine und Mensch auseinander zu halten.  
Bevor er diesen Gedankengang allerdings weiterführen konnte unterbrach ihn Hanks Stimme.  
„Schon mal mit Abweichlern zu tun gehabt?“  
Fast sofort schob sich eine Erinnerung von Daniel und Emma auf dem Dach in sein Sichtfeld. Connor erstarrte kurz. Es war nicht angenehm, wenn so etwas passierte ohne das er es selbst einleitete. Hank runzelte die Stirn. Sein Plastik-Partner zögerte? Die LED an seiner Schläfe blinkte kurz gelb auf.  
„Vor ein paar Monaten“, sagte Connor schließlich und sah Hank wieder direkt ins Gesicht. „Ein Abweichler wollte mit einem kleinen Mädchen vom Dach springen, aber ich konnte sie retten.“  
Wenn Connor ein Mensch wäre, hätte Hank jetzt eins und eins zusammengezählt und dieses Erlebnis unter „für den jungen Mann traumatisch“ abgespeichert. Aber Connor hatte ihn ja selbst daran erinnert, dass er eine Maschine war. Für Connor war dieses Ereignis vermutlich nur eine erfolgreich abgeschlossene Mission. Für etwas anderes schien sich der Kerl ja nicht zu interessieren… Und trotzdem war sich Hank sicher, dass er Connor hatte zögern sehen. Oder war das auch wieder nur ein Programm um ihn menschlicher darstellen zu lassen?  
Gott auf diese Diskussion hatte Hank überhaupt keine Lust, er wollte eigentlich nur in Ruhe Mittagessen, also wechselte er das Thema. Einen Stumm-Knopf schien Connor ja anscheinend nicht zu haben.  
„So, du hast bestimmt deine Hausaufgaben gemacht und hast jetzt alles über mich rausgefunden“, meinte Hank und zog die Augenbrauen wissend hoch. Er würde sein Haus mit samt Sumo darauf verwetten, dass Connor ihn bereits von oben bis unten gescannt hatte.  
Connor sah ihn bloß an. Die Optionen LÜGE und WAHRHEIT standen ihm zur Verfügung. Connor hatte schon einmal gelogen. Er hatte Daniel angelogen und das hatte damit geendet, dass irgendetwas in seiner Software passiert war. Etwas war verändert worden, hatte sich ausgebreitet. Er wusste, dass er nichts fühlen konnte, aber er war nicht wirklich darauf erpicht, dass noch einmal zu erleben.  
Außerdem hatte er sich als Ziel gesetzt Lt. Andersons Vertrauen zu gewinnen und das würde er ganz bestimmte nicht schaffen, indem er ihn anlügen würde. Diese Option hatte also keinerlei Vorzüge für ihn.  
„Ich weiß, dass ihr Abschluss exzellent war“, begann Connor deswegen, „Sie haben viele Fälle hervorragend gelöst und wurden der jüngste Leutnant in Detroit. Ich weiß auch, dass sie in den letzten Jahren häufig abgemahnt wurden und sie verbringen viel Zeit in Bars.“  
Hank musterte ihn als würde er darauf warten, dass Connor ihn zurechtweisen würde. Oder Vorwürfe machen oder vielleicht irgendwas Abwertendes sagen würde.  
„Und was schließt du daraus?“, fragte er herausfordernd.  
„Ich weiß, dass sie ein erfahrener Polizist sind und hätte gern ihr Vertrauen. Ich bin sicher, dass wir den Fall lösen, wenn wir beide zusammenarbeiten“, antwortete Connor sachlich. Hank nickte leicht. Natürlich absolut rational.  
Plötzlich rotierte Connors LED schneller und fing an gelb zu blinken. Der Android vor ihm blinzelte unkontrolliert, bevor er sich wieder beruhigte und Hank verkündete:  
„Mir wurde ein mutmaßlicher Abweichler gemeldet. Nur ein paar Blocks entfernt.“  
Connor hatte den Kopf wieder leicht schräg gelegt und musterte ihn.  
„Wir sollten nachsehen.“ Und er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und neigte den Kopf leicht zum Auto. Wenn Hank es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er diese Geste als leicht provozierend aufgenommen.  
Connor machte einen Schritt zurück.  
„Essen sie in Ruhe auf. Ich bin im Auto falls sie mich brauchen.“ Und mit den Worten ließ er Hank alleine an seinem Stehtisch zurück.  
Er hatte eigentlich noch so etwas wie „Wofür sollte ich dich beim Essen brauchen“ erwidern wollen, aber er ließ es und sah dem Androiden dabei zu wie er auf sein Auto zuging und sich hineinsetzte.

\--------

Connor hatte den Abweichler Rupert erfolgreich gefunden und war ihm bis auf das Dach eines Farmgebäudes gefolgt. Als er aus dem Maisfeld ausbrach und sah wie Rupert Hank über die Dachkante schubste da gab es einen Moment in dem Connors Thirium Pumpe kurz stockte. Das war nicht normal. Die Befürchtung, dass wieder etwas Untypisches mit seiner Software passieren würde kam in ihm hoch.  
Er stoppte und die Szene vor ihm verlangsamte sich.

HANK RETTEN ABWEICHLER VERFOLGEN

Die Überlebenschance des Leutnants lag bei 89%. Es würde ihn nicht umbringen die Wand alleine wieder hochklettern zu müssen. Und trotzdem wurde ihm diese Option deutlich angezeigt. Dabei gab es nur die einzig logische Lösung. Er durfte den Abweichler nicht entkommen lassen. Es war seine Mission diesen Fall zu lösen!  
Trotzdem hielt ihn etwas zurück und auf einmal hörte er die Stimme des Leutnants in seinem Kopf. Eine Teilaufnahme des Gesprächs was sie eine Stunde zuvor geführt hatten. Connor konnte sich nicht daran erinnern diese Aufnahme bewilligt zu haben…

Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich in dir mehr gesehen habe, als das Stück Plastik was du eigentlich bist.

Im Nachhinein bedeutete das wohl, dass Hank Connor kurze Zeit für einen Mensch gehalten hatte, und sich deswegen um ihn Sorgen gemacht hatte, als er auf den Highway wollte. Denn Menschen kamen nicht zurück.  
Etwas Merkwürdiges passierte mit Connor. Plötzlich wollte er, dass Hank ihn als Mensch sah. Ein völlig absurder Gedanke und doch war er der Auslöser dafür, dass Connor zur Dachkannte hechtete und Hank hoch half. Ein heftiger Ruck ging durch sein Programm und ihm wurde eine starke Software-Instabilität angezeigt.  
Der Abweichler rannte davon.  
„Scheiße“, fluchte Hank als er wieder mit allen Gliedmaßen auf dem Betonboden des Daches landete. „Oh Scheiße, wir hatten ihn! Verdammt!“  
„Es ist meine Schuld. Ich war zu langsam“, sagte Connor und sah dem Abweichler hinterher, der schon lange außer Sichtweite war. Das war gelogen. Er war nicht zu langsam gewesen. Er hätte ihn bekommen, wenn er Hank nicht gerettet hätte.  
Seine LED an seiner Stirn blinkte kontinuierlich gelb, als Connor versuchte das alles zu verarbeiten und vor allem zu verstehen.  
„Du hast ihn wegen mir nicht erwischt“, sagte Hank. Er war mittlerweile wieder auf die Beine gekommen aber keuchte immer noch aus dem letzten Loch. Scheiß Androiden. Wenn Connor nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er sich das mit der Verfolgungsjagd gleich von der Backe schmieren können. Hank fiel Connors Gesichtsausdruck auf. Seine LED blinkte gelb. Hank runzelte die Stirn. Ob Connor wohl gerade darüber sinnierte warum er seine Mission für einen alten Sack wie ihn aufgegeben hatte? Es würde Hank schon interessieren, was der Android dazu zu sagen hatte. Aber vielleicht sollte er ihn erst einmal alleine damit fertig werden lassen.  
„Ist schon gut“, sagte er schließlich um Connor wenigstens etwas zu beruhigen. „Wir wissen wie er aussieht. Wir finden ihn.“  
Das schien Connor nicht zu helfen. Er sah immer noch verwirrt aus. Völlig verständnislos gegenüber seinem Handeln.  
Also nur eine Maschine, was?  
Hank ging an ihm vorbei. Er musste von diesem Dach runter. Er brauchte dringend einen Drink.  
Vorher drehte er sich allerdings noch einmal um.  
„Hey Connor.“  
Der Android drehte sich zu ihm um. Ganz die Maschine. Kein Mensch hatte so einen furchtbaren Stock im Arsch… Hank überlegte ob er sich bedanken sollte, dann ließ er es doch bleiben.  
„Nichts…“, meinte er nur und ging.  
Connor schien schon genug Verwirrung für einen Tag durchgemacht zu haben. Wer wusste schon in was für ein Chaos der Android sinken würde, wenn sich Hank jetzt auch noch dafür bedankte, dass er seine Mission für ihn verschissen hatte.


End file.
